1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a specimen centrifuge apparatus for use in a specimen testing center and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following specimen centrifuge apparatus is proposed as one for use in a specimen testing center and the like (see Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-84436). This apparatus includes first and second rotors. While one of the rotors is centrifuging a specimen, the other rotor replaces a specimen-contained tube with another one.
The above specimen centrifuge apparatus is capable of centrifuging specimens with efficiency. However, the apparatus requires a relatively large space because the first and second rotors need to be arranged together within the same horizontal surface. It is difficult for the apparatus to centrifuge a number of specimens at once because its centrifuging capacity is limited. Even though the number of specimens to be centrifuged is very small, the apparatus has to be operated in its entirety. It is therefore likely that energy will be consumed in vain.